fragmentário
by latrodectism
Summary: Fragmentos de histórias que poderiam ter sido, cenas de brigas, bebedeiras, beijos e diálogos. / Diferentes personagens, casais e temáticas a cada capítulo.
1. zeibekiko

**Sinopse: **Fragmentos de histórias que poderiam ter sido, cenas de brigas, bebedeiras, beijos e diálogos. / Vários personagens e casais.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é composta de fragmentos. Sim, só isso. Não tem uma história que conecte necessariamente todos os retalhos. Eram só imagens, idéias de cenas e pedaços que eu não consegui pensar como finalizar ou começar, ou mesmo criar um enredo pra fazer elas existirem. Mesmo assim, eu gostava de várias das coisas que vão ser postadas aqui, e não sabia o que fazer, daí decidi fazer uma coleção de fragmentos.

Pode conter cenas de teor sexual, palavras de baixo calão, etc. Até agora, os casais que eu sei que vai incluir (não em todos os "capítulos", porém, pode ter gen também) são Saga/Kanon e Máscara da Morte/Afrodite. Cada fragmento vai ter sua explicação e aviso de casal/personagem antes da história.

* * *

**[fragmentário]**

_por latrodectism_

* * *

**Zebekiko** é um estilo de dança tradicional grega, geralmente apresentada por um homem só, baseada na criatividade do mesmo. Recomendo procurar no youtube por "_To Zeimbekiko Tis Evdokias_" e checar como geralmente é dançada, além de que a melodia foi a mesma que eu pensei para a cena.

**Ouzo** é uma bebida alcóolica também grega, feita com base no anis. **Bouzouki** é o instrumento (adivinhem a nacionalidade...) usado para tocar a música supracitada. **Quíton** é uma túnica curta usada por homens, que vai até metade da coxa.

Além disso, a história tem como base várias conversas no MSN com a **Arietide** e a **Tenement Funster**, quando todas decidimos que deveríamos escrever nossos OTPs bêbados. A Arietide/Mesarthim começou (mas ainda não postou) uma Shaka/Mu genial, e usei alguns detalhes dessa fic porque tínhamos combinado de fazer as três histórias passando na mesma noite.

**Sinopse:** Celebrações no Santuário após a Guerra Santa, cavaleiros revividos, Kanon começa a dançar bêbado.** Saga & Kanon**, nada fisicamente explícito.

* * *

[**zeibekiko**]

* * *

**(...)**

"Mais uma não vai fazer mal" tinha dito Máscara da Morte ao seu lado, empurrando a garraga de bebida para perto de seu braço, como se fosse íntimos. Uma gargalhada sonora irrompeu ao seu lado, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um segundo pela dor de cabeça. Era Aldebaran de novo, que ria até saírem lágrimas de seus olhos ao ver Aiolia de Leão tentar convencer os outros cavaleiros à sua volta de que não estava bêbado.

- Eu não 'tô - ele começou a reclamar, com a voz um pouco mais pastosa do que o normal. Nada grave, apenas levemente irritante, mas as risadas de Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte deixaram seu rosto vermelho e contraído. - Eu já disse que não 'tô! Mas que caralho... Deixa eu ver... - ele levantou da mesa comunal de madeira, tentando apoiar-se no ombro de Mu de Áries para fazer espaço. Mu apenas foi para o lado da forma mais sutil que conseguiu, como se não fosse com ele. - Porra... - ele quase tropeçou, mas finalmente ficou de pé.

- Faz o quatro, faz, faz! - Aldebaran abraçou a própria barriga para rir mais. Não fazia idéia que graça ele via em Aiolia levantar uma das pernas, dobrá-la para trás da outra até prender o pé no joelho e quase cair de novo, mas, aparentemente, devia ser algo hilário, já que Máscara da Morte achou que seria de bom tom avisar:

- Eu vou passar mal - ele apoiou as mãos na mesa, chorando de rir. - 'Tô me mijando de rir.

Dessa vez, fechou os olhos num suspiro. Massageou as têmporas com os polegares e contou até dez.

- Por favor, Máscara da Morte - disse a ele, tentando ser o mais gentil possível. - Há mulheres e meninos mais jovens aqui.

Máscara da Morte demorou um pouco para perceber que estava ali. Apenas levantou a cabeça, olhou para trás, o encarou, e depois olhou para a cúticula da própria unha.

- Hã?

- Obrigado, Saga, pela intervenção - disse Afrodite, que estava sentado à sua frente, passando o dedo na borda do copo. O ponche de frutas tropicais havia sido um sucesso, aparentemente, já que Shaka já tinha tomado um terço da bebida, e Afrodite estava em seu terceiro copo. Ele, ao contrário, parecia muito mais bem composto do que seus outros companheiros. - O linguajar de Máscara da Morte não é lá dos mais agradáveis.

- Não fode, Afrodite - o defensor do Templo de Câncer apontou para Afrodite com a garrafa de cachaça quase no fim. - Vocês dois são os mais pé no saco dessa porra, heim. Até o Shaka se soltou.

- Se ele continuar "se soltando" assim, acho que vai acabar como veio ao mundo - retrucou Afrodite, desviando o olhar para Shaka mais uma vez, que tentava ser convencido por Mu para não tirar completamente a roupa.

- Aparentemente, todos esqueceram que tipo de comportamento é reprovável e quais não são após beber um pouco - Saga comentou, sorrindo um pouco para parecer menos amargo do que estava se sentindo.

- Tantos anos, e você segue sendo um saco, né, Saga?

Saga olhou para trás. Atena, disse a si mesmo como uma prece, como tentava ter paciência, como tentava não se deixar sucumbir e acabar matando alguém. E não o tinha feito, mas só os deuses sabiam quantas provações havia passado desde então, e a maioria delas por culpa _dele_.

- Que cara é essa? - Kanon sorriu de lado, bem do jeito que lembrava dele sorrir em sua adolescência. Não tinha tido oportunidade nem vontade de ficar a sós com ele desde então, só vendo-o quando necessário. Ainda não tinha certeza sobre a presença de Kanon no Santuário. Sim, ele tinha morrido como cavaleiro, tinha dado sua vida à Atena, e não tinha mais conseguido vê-lo como o monstro que imaginava no Muro das Lamentações, mas era difícil esquecer das palavras dele. O que ele tinha feito dificilmente tinha desculpa, mesmo quando ele mesmo tinha feito parecido. "Diferentes situações", repetiu-se. - Tudo bem, se prefere ignorar, quem sou eu pra brigar.

- Eu me distraí - sacudiu a cabeça, sem olhar para ele. O olhar atento e curioso de Afrodite o deixou constrangido, com se tivesse sido pego num crime. Com Kanon, tudo parecia um crime, tudo parecia à espreita e com as piores das intenções. - Peço desculpas se pareceu que eu não queria responder.

- Bom, digo e repito: você segue um mala do cacete - Kanon deu de ombros, e voltou a sorrir e pegar o copo de ouzo que Máscara da Morte tinha deixado à sua frente. Ele mexeu no gelo quase derretido com a gema do dedo médio, girando um pouco até se atrever a provar, só tocando na língua com a bebida. - Odeio anis - torceu o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça, rindo um pouco depois. - Já provei tudo, mas acho que vou ficar no vinho mesmo.

- Você já bebeu demais.

- E vou beber ainda mais - Kanon garantiu, empurrando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado com o pé para poder sentar, sem nem ter sido convidado. Ele sentava com as pernas abertas, obrigando-o a fechar as suas por ocupar todo o espaço, empurrando sua coxa com o joelho. Ele inclinou-se para frente, para tentar alcançar o garrafão de vinho. - Porra, Saga, sai da frente.

De perto, dava para ver que Kanon já estava rosado, e não era de se surpreender. Tinha bebido ao menos meio copo de todas as bebidas disponíveis lá, e não eram poucas. Por alguma razão, eles pareciam ter decidido matar os cavaleiros que tinham sido revividos após a Guerra Santa com doses extremas de álcool, em cada uma das celebrações que estavam virando quase diárias. Kanon tinha deixado de ir nas primeiras, e preferiu nem perguntar onde ele estava; desde que voltaram, ele tinha deixado a Armadura de Gêmeos consigo, e nem tentou clamá-la, como antes faria.

Kanon inclinou-se para frente, metade por cima de si, pegando o vinho e voltando a encher seu copo.

- Por alguma razão, eu acostumei com vinho, já que era a única coisa que tinha no Templo Submarino - ele comentou, como se tivesse perguntado. - Eles não eram lá muito criativos, o que é surpreendente, considerando que eles deveriam representar uma lula gigante, um cavalo-marinho, uma sereia e por aí vai, eu esperava que eles fossem ao menos um pouco mais divertidos - ele riu sozinho, os goles fazendo seu pomo-de-adão ir para frente e para trás. - Claro, quebrei a cara de novo.

- Seu irmão é bem mais falante que você - Camus comentou ao passar por trás da mesa, já que tinha ido pegar mais duas garrafas de vodca no depósito.

- Eu sempre tive dificuldade de controlar a minha língua - Kanon se virou para falar com Aquário, de novo intrometendo-se onde não era chamado. Saga olhou para ele, esperando que se desse conta que preferiria que ele ficasse quieto. Se ele notou, fez questão de ignorá-lo. - Não só a minha língua, mas isso é outra história.

- Kanon! - o segurou pelo antebraço por baixo da mesa, cravando suas unhas na pele dele. Kanon olhou para sua cara, sem muita expressão. Há treze anos que isso afetava seus nervos, e não era agora que estava pronto para mudar. Aproximou-se um pouco mais para ele poder ouvir seu sussurro, com toda a barulheira, risadas e música. - Por favor. Comporte-se.

- Quer que eu dê a pata e role no chão também? - ele sugeriu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Fechou as mãos para imitar as patas de um cachorro, dobrando os pulsos para frente. - Eu bebi o suficiente pra fazer isso, mas não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de coisa. Cada um, cada um, eu não julgo...

- _Kanon_! - repetiu, agora um pouco mais alto. - O quê?

- Era só uma pi... Deixa. Esquece. Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou - ele sorriu de novo, deixando-se escorregar um pouco pela cadeira até seu quadril ficar na ponta. - Se eu tivesse um pouco mais sóbrio, até que eu discutiria com você pelos velhos tempos. Tipo um revival. Sabe o que é um revival?

- Não, mas...

- Mas eu não 'tô. Digo, sóbrio - voltou a tomar mais vinho. - Então não vou nem estressar com essa sua cara amarrada.

- Você continua uma criança.

Kanon deu uma gargalhada. Do outro lado da mesa, Hyoga de Cisne parecia muito constrangido pelo fato de Milo de Escorpião ainda não ter parado de falar, segurando-o pelo braço e detalhando a vida sexual dele e de Camus. Em outra situação, Saga teria balançado a cabeça em reprovação, especialmente por Milo ser tão dedicado e sério geralmente. Mas, ali, com as provocações diretas de Kanon, não podia deixar passar.

- É isso que você dizia, né? - ele encheu de novo o copo, e Saga ponderou quanto ele precisaria beber até entrar em um coma alcóolico. Muito, aparentemente, já que ele ainda não tinha começado nem a cambalear, ao contrário de Aiolia, que agora estava tentando fazer uma interpretação artística do que ele chamava de "Abeduda de Zei Leão". O que isso seria, ele não fazia idéia. - Pra me convencer a não sair. Que eu não ia saber me portar.

- Eu não quis dizer isso - fincou de novo as unhas nele, porque Afrodite não parava de olhar para os dois, provavelmente querendo alguma fofoca. Os cavaleiros de ouro eram assim, Saga pensava com vergonha, de guerreiros passaram para fofoqueiros e bêbados.

- Calma, Saga, eu já sou grandinho o suficiente pra ouvir merda e não ficar brabo - ele achou graça, tentando se soltar. - Ao contrário de outros, mas, sobre isso, acho que o problema é um pouco mais fundo.

- Kanon...

- Mas você tinha razão. De verdade - ele não parava de falar, e Saga se sentia como se todos estivessem escutando. Olhou para o outro lado, tentando contar até dez em sua cabeça. Era o que Aldebaran tinha categorizado como bêbado falante, em suas longas explicações sobre categorias de ébrios, provavelmente. - Eu nunca vou saber me portar. Deixa, deixa, eu vou te mostrar isso, quer ver?

- _Não_! - ergueu o tom de voz, mas Kanon já tinha se afastado, carregando o copo de vinho e derrubando um pouco sobre a cabeça de um dos cavaleiros de bronze que já tinha desmaiado.

"Fênix", o ouviu dizer, acompanhando Kanon com o olhar, "Fênix, pede ali pra mudarem a música", cutucou o ombro de Ikki até ele se virar. Ikki não parecia em condições de responder, então Kanon repetiu o que tinha dito. "Eu quero um Zebekiko, pede lá, você tem mais jeito" e, por jeito, ele queria dizer a quase porrada que voou perto da cabeça do músico, quase quebrando o bouzouki dele.

Saga já não sabia o que fazer. Talvez, a melhor opção seria levantar e convencer Kanon de que, o que quer que ele estivesse tentando fazer não era uma boa alternativa, mas não achava que ele ouviria. Começaram os primeiros acordes. Kanon virou a caneca, a jogou sobre o corpo imóvel de Aiolia de Leão, que tinha colapsado no chão, e espanou o quíton curto antes de subir sobre a mesa.

Isso era punição divina, só poderia ser. Tinha ofendido Zeus ao tentar matar sua filha, para depois lutar contra seu irmão. E, para complementar, como se tudo isso fosse pouco, tinha enviado aquela _peste_ para enlouquecer Poseidon. Tinha esperado um castigo olímpico, mas não tinha achado que seria assim, nem agora.

Kanon pulou na ponta da mesa, afastando os copos com o pé e dando uma batidinha leve na madeira, só para seguir o compasso da música. Ergueu um pouco os braços, e deu três passos para frente antes de começar a dançar. Milo foi o primeiro a começar a bater palmas para acompanhar o ritmo, mesmo com seus longos discursos de que ninguém devia bater palmas durante o zeibekiko, e depois os outros começaram a fazer o mesmo, parando para olhar.

Ele avançou pela mesa comprida e retangular, colocando os pratos de comida vazios de lado. Dançava como se a música fizesse parte dele, fechando os olhos e curvando os lábios em um sorriso. Toda sua vida, tinha tido a desagradável consciência de que eram fisicamente semelhantes, mas ainda falhava em ver isso. Eram idênticos, mas tão opostos que não conseguia entendê-lo como seu espelho. Tudo de Kanon era diferente de si - o jeito que ele pensava, se movia e sorria, a maneira que respirava, até como se vestia e andava. Seu cabelo era mais loiro, suas sobrancelhas mais arqueadas, seus olhos mais azuis. As unhas de Kanon eram mais curtas, seus dedos mais calejados, suas pernas mais grossas, seu peito mais estreito e a altura imperceptivelmente mais baixa. E, mesmo assim, as pessoas ainda não conseguiam diferenciá-los.

Seu irmão mais novo deu um giro lento, andando na direção da outra ponta da mesa, onde ele estava. Jogou a cabeça para trás, seu cabelo encostando na parte que o quíton não cobria das costas, o ângulo do queixo se encontrando com a curva do pomo-de-adão. Ia acompanhando o som com os estalos de seus dedos, mesmo que não desse para ouvir entre o barulho das vozes, música e palmas. Kanon parou diante de si, sorrindo, os olhos entrecerrados quando levantou o joelho e tocou no rosto de saga com a ponta do pé, erguendo seu queixo.

Ele não disse nada, nem precisava. Os movimentos de seus lábios só seguiam a melodia assim como seus dedos e o corpo inteiro, agora abaixando-se devagar à sua frente. Ele continuou até cair de joelhos diante de seus olhos, sentando sobre os próprios calcanhares e fazendo uma reverência com a mão. Kanon arqueou as costas para trás, fazendo menção de descer com a cabeça até a mesa, mas parando antes de chegar, só seu cabelo esparramando-se entre os pratos e as bebidas.

"Você não tem idéia quão sujo isso é", quis dizer a ele, mas sua voz não saiu, só conseguindo prestar atenção em Kanon e como ele fez o mesmo em sua direção, o nariz próximo a tocá-lo. Quando tomou coragem, ele já tinha levantado de novo, sempre lento e vagaroso. Seu coração quase falhou uma batida quando Kanon pulou para o chão, continuando a dança ali, um pé para frente, outro para trás, juntando de novo os calcanhares.

Milo de Escorpião se aproximou, ele que gostava tanto de tradições, passando mais bebida para Kanon, ébrio como estava. Ajoelhou ao seu lado para continuar com as palmas, vendo Kanon chutar de leve o ar e tomar mais um gole de vinho tinto. O corpo dele estava solto enquanto se mexia, e não sabia se era efeito do álcool ou mérito seu. Bateu duas vezes com a mão no chão na frente do Milo, fazendo um sinal para ele se erguer e passando a vez a ele.

O que se seguiu foi caótico, porque Milo começou bem, mas acabou tropeçando sobre Hyoga de Cisne, que tinha dormido chorando abraçado a um pernil chamando-o de mãe. Isso fez Máscara da Morte começar a jogar pratos no chão para quebrar, e a sucessão de estragos só piorou a partir daí, especialmente quando Shaka de Virgem, nu e embrigado, disse que queria caminhar sobre a água, incapaz de ver que eram cacos. A noite tinha sido ridícula como muito, mas a vibração em seu peito continuava como a música que Kanon tinha dançado, do mesmo jeito que quando o tinha observado.

**(...)**

* * *

_10/07/2012_


	2. cabelos

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e TOEI.

* * *

O cabelo de Mu é **loiro** no mangá, e eu não gosto das cores do anime. Para **Arietide**, apra ver se anima um pouquinho depois de ter ficado doente.

**Sinopse:** Mu tem um problema com cabelos. **Shaka/Mu**, nada fisicamente explícito.

* * *

[ii. **cabelos**]

* * *

**(...)**

"O seu cabelo", tentou dizer, erguendo um pouco o corpo da desordem de fios loiros e braços e pernas, sem saber mais onde começavam os seus e acabavam os dele. Tentou desvencilhar-se dos lençóis, ainda zonzo do sono recém interrompido. Segurou as mechas que cobriam o seu rosto, franzindo a testa e coçando os olhos com a outra mão, deixando-se girar na cama para sair de baixo do antebraço dele.

"Shaka", insistiu mais uma vez, mas Shaka ainda parecia estar preso em um estado de semi-consciência, entre compreender a realidade à sua volta e estar completamente alheio a ela, "Shaka", repetiu, sentindo seu próprio corpo traí-lo e tentar voltar às almofadas. "Shaka".

"O que é", foi a única coisa que ele foi capaz de dizer, não por seus lábios, mas por sua mente, trazendo aquele velho sentimento de invasão que a telepatia causava quando inadvertida. "Mu", dessa fez foi ele quem disse seu nome, alto e claro como uma badalada. "Mu", Shaka voltou a dizer, invocando um de seus piores hábitos: a repetição. Deixou-se resvalar entre os almofadões como se estivesse morto.

"Shaka", ouviu a própria voz, pastosa e escorrendo de sua boca. Começou a ficar ansioso, e afastou os fios de cabelo com um safanão lento. O cabelo de Shaka era loiro claro, numa tonalidade quase dourada, especialmente se visto àquela hora da manhã. Uma bela visão, sim, não retrucaria isso, mas não menos irritante. "Shaka, pelo amor de..."

Shaka parecia fazer questão de ignorá-lo, como se a tarefa não trouxesse menos do que satisfação, virando para o outro lado e esparramando-se no colchão. Mu espanou o cabelo de sua cara, incapaz de discernir quais eram os seus e quais os dele, fungando com o nariz pelas cócegas que os fios causavam. _Eu preciso voltar a pintá-lo_, percebeu-se pensando, uma breve pausa antes de seu incômodo voltar, lembrando que ainda tinha que preparar a tinta lilás que Shion ensinara a preparar quando ainda era criança, _já está voltando a ficar loiro_.

E, então, sem aviso, a irritação voltou, perigando virar fúria, quando viu a mecha de seu cabelo quase desbotando misturado ao dele, os fios enrolados de maneira impensável, criando nós e atando seu cabelo. "Shaka, o seu cabelo...", voltou a dizer, finalmente se levantando, "o seu cabelo enroscou ao meu".

**(...)**

* * *

12/07/12


End file.
